This application incorporates by reference the subject matter disclosed in each of the concurrently filed applications entitled “An Interface For Controlling The Phase Alignment Of Clock Signals For A Recipient Device” by Gyan Prakash et al and “A Method and Apparatus for Aligning a Clock Signal and a Data Strobe Signal in a Memory System” by Nidhar Kumar et al.”